Dyno Dig Oasis
Dyno Dig Oasis is a location in Prodigy. It features a mini-game, Dyno Digging, instead of quests. It used to have quests, but then it changed into a shop. You used to be allowed to battle monsters in this area. Scoog Scoog is the non-playable character that guides your wizard through Dyno Dig Oasis. He also sells items. Dyno Digging How to Play This game is only playable if you buy the Shovel. The Dyno Dig Game costs 300 gold coins to dig for fossils. Once you click on the shovel button it will have a huge square like background with a yellow ribbon tied around 3 visible wooden posts in the middle it has a square which has 3 buttons; the "Start!" Button with a picture of a shovel left to it below the start button it has a "How to Play" button with a star left to it. Below the how to play button it has a "Cancel" button and on the left, there is an arrow in a circle. If you press the start button, Professor Scoog looks at you with his right hand on his monocle asking "Ready to start digging for fossils? It will cost you 300 Gold Coins." There are three member boosts. One lets you walk faster, one has more fossils, and one lets you dig faster. You can only choose one boost every round. They're member only. You have a minute and a half to find as many items as you can. For every 3 items you dig up, you 15 more seconds to dig other items. Different messages will appear depending on where your player digs. Messages * Ice cold! '''very far * '''Cold somewhat far * Warm... close * Hot! very close * '''DIG! DIG! DIG! '''start digging! Items General Treasures * Gold Coins * Copper Coins * Museum Fossils * Current Event Currencies Equipment * Winged Helm * Highlord's Crown * Glacial Boots * Heavy Robe * Cactus Cranium * Cheeple's Toy Wand * Snowflake Hairclip * Warlock's Robe Trivia * There was a glitch where players are able to stand on the house and trees, but it was patched in a later version. * The Museum has over 5 different fossils that you can create with fossils from Dino Dig - without member bonuses, it will take at least 30,000 gold to complete all the fossil displays. * Quests were removed from this area. * Originally, if you filled your whole museum, you could change your nickname with "-saurus (first name)" or "Archaeologist (first name)." Now, you can get the Diggin' Outfit and the Explorer Hat for completing the museum. * The four dinosaur skeletons on the main floor all have the same skeleton sprite * If you fill up your whole museum and want to go dino digging again, Scoog will say: "The museum is full, so we don't need any fossils, but do you want to dig anyway? It will cost you 200 gold." Gallery CompleteMuseum.png|The Mueseum DynoDigOasis.png|Dyno Dig Oasis DinoDigSchool.png|"The Puppet Master has locked Dyno Dig Oasis during school time" Screen Shot 2019-05-23 at 6.53.33 PM.png|The area you dig for fossils Category:Areas